La fiesta de Anna con invitados Yugi y Bakkura
by onpu1
Summary: la fiesta de Anna puede que sea la mas recordada por todos... o puede que nadie la recuerde!!! xD (con invitados especiales) no te pierdas lo que pasara cuando Horo-Horo cocine esta en continuacion luego le sigo
1. Default Chapter

La fiesta de Ana fic hecho por mi jajajaja Espero q les guste  
  
Anna: vamos Yoh!! Apuratee que no veez? Yoh: oye Annita no es por ser mala onda pero. ¿para que es el tequila? Anna: es una fiesta donde ira gente de todas las edades!! Que esperabas? Tiene que ser la fiesta el año  
  
Yoh_ crei que querias algo mas simple! Anna: algo simple!? Algo simple!? No señor Manta!! Manta: sii? ^~^' Anna: enviaste las invitaciones? Manta: sii pero tuve que cruzar una fontera extraña donde todos tienen los ojos raros Anna: que bueno  
  
~ mientras tanto en casa de Yu Gi ~ YuGi: oye abuelo ¿Quién es Anna? Bakura: a mi tambien me trajeron una invitacion YuGi: ¿vamos? Bakura: estaba pensando en dominar al mundo pero.  
  
YuGi: mande? Bakura: nada!! Que si si podemos ir! ^^'  
  
~ mas tarde en casa de Anna ~ Anna: Mantaa!! Quiero un masajee!! Manta: sii -_- Anna: Yoh!!!! Arregla la casa para los invitados Yoh: siiii -_- Anna: Horo-Horo!! Ya preparaste las bebidas? Horo-Horo: en eso estoy. haber dejame ver los ingredientes (toma el libro de ingredientes y lo habre en la parte del ponche) uff hace mucho calor voy a poner el abanico!! (lo prende) haber ponche. esta cosa solo lleva puras frutas haber (se agacha y pone un costal sobre la mesa) ingredientes:  
  
1-. 5 fresas bien lavadas Haber (toma las fresas) vamos a lavarlas  
  
Pero sin que se diera cuenta el libro voltea de pagina Horo-Horo: aay miraaa no hay puras frutas. mmm. ¿Qué dice? Ah! Si! Tres cucharadas de extracto de vainilla °~° q raro. (va por la vainilla mientras el libro vuelve a darle vuelta a la pagina) ahí esta! Veamos. 5 cucharadas de azucar de frutas. azucar de frutas? Donde econtrare azucar de frutas? °~° (va a la despensa y saca todo hasta llegar al azucar de frutas) aquí esta. haber. 5 cucharadas. ya! (se vuelve a cambiar la pagina) aa haber. coca-cola (superpromoción!!) mira! Ahí hay una!! . hay con quien hablo!? °~°' (le pone coca-cola) luego haber. a si! Tequila! . ._.|'|| tequila?! Bueno Anna y sus gustos. y al final. licuarlo todo Anna: Horo-Horo después de acabar la bebida te encargas de pedir la comida!!! Horo-Horo: sii ¬¬  
  
~ y esa noche podemos observar a Manta vestido de Guarura en la puerta de la casa de los Asakura ~ Manta: nombre! Mikihisa: Mikihisa Asakura Manta: lo sentimos su nombre no aparece en la lista Mikihisa: pero soy el padre de Yoh!! Manta: reglas son reglas señor no puedo dejarlo pasar! Mikihisa: pero soy el padre de Yoooooooooooh!!! Manta: siguiente? Len: Len Tao Manta: adelante señor Tao!  
  
Y asi siguió hasta entrar a la casa de los Asakura Anna: bienvenidos todos a la mejor fiesta del año Tamao: wow! Si es Limp Bizkit!! Donde los conseguiste? Anna: no lo se! De repente aparecieron en el fanfic! Tamao: a bueno  
  
Y afuera. Manta: nombre señor? YuGi: YuGi Mutoh Manta: pase. nombre señor? Bakura: Ryou Bakura  
  
Manta: si señor pase Bakura: (diciendole a Yugi) oye y quien es Anna? Yugi: no se pero me dijeron q la fiesta era buena!  
  
En ese instante entran un monton de chavas emocionadas que abrazan a Yugi Kappy: Yugi Yugi!!! Te e estado buscando durante toda mi vida! Yugi: hee? Tu como entraste aquí? Kappy: la escritora me puso ^^ Yugi ooh. o.o' Renamon_:Yugiii!!!!! ;u; crei q jamas te veriaa!! Yugi: y tu.? Renamon_: a mi tambien me pusieron aquí!! Solo para verte ;___;  
  
Yugi: ooh. x_x sii Rei-chan kon: Bakkuraaa!!!!! Bakkura: ee!? Rei-Chan Kon: soy tu fan#1 dejame tocarte el pelo!! Aaaah siii el pelo q lindo pelo tienees!! *__* Bakkura: eehh. bueno xD  
  
Manta: nombre señor? Hao: Hao. Hao Asakura ¬u¬ Manta: a si pasee!!  
  
Al pasar Hao. Yoh: que hace Hao aquii!? Anna: emm no se o//o Horo-Horo: aquí esta la bebida Anna, hice lo que pude!! Anna: mas vale que te haya salido muy bien!! (prueba un poco) que ascoo sabe horrible.o_______o pero de repente me dieron ganas de tomar mas!!! 


	2. Hao en casa

Yoh: Anna. que pasa? Porq tanto cambio (prueba la bebida) q asco! Horo- Horo!? Que le pusiste a esto!?  
  
Horo-Horo: hay si pues lo que decia el manual inteligente  
  
Yoh: se dice libro de recetas! Pasenme otra de esas bebidas!!... Anna? Es tu quinta!!  
  
Anna: no puedo evitarlo!! Son adictivas *0*  
  
Horo-Horo: vez no esta tan mal OuÓ e creado un monstruo!!!  
  
Yoh: mmm. (se toma un vaso de un jalon)  
  
Len: que pasa?  
  
Horo-Horo: prueba esto (le da un vaso)  
  
Len: huuy si!! Y tu crees que voy a probarlo? (lo toma y le da un sorbo) puaj!! Mmm tomare otra por si acaso esq creo q no lo probe bien!  
  
Horo-Horo: jaja te hiciste adicto ¬u¬  
  
Len: nada que ver!!!  
  
Hao: es un placer verte aquí Yoh.  
  
Yoh: eeh?? . aa sdii du aquí.!!  
  
Hao: ._.' es mi imaginación o Yoh parece borracho??  
  
Horo-Horo (tomandose su tercer vaso): noo no creooo hip  
  
Anna: Haaooo (tambaleandoce) que bueno que estes aquí prueba esto (le da un vaso a Hao y se tropieza pero se agarra de los hombros)  
  
Hao: a. Anna?? Estas bien? (le toma del vaso) que rayos?? Aa mmm me lo tomare para no ser descortez!  
  
Yoh: suelda suelta a mi chica!!  
  
Hao: que te pasa?? (tira el vaso)  
  
Onpu: noo Haoo no debes de tirar el vasoo!!  
  
Hao: y tu quien eres?  
  
Onpu: no te atrevas a tratarme asi!! (le enseña el libreto) mira Hao se supone que debes de tomarle mucho a la bebida porq si no la historia se acaba  
  
Hao: aaah ya entendi (toma otro vaso) bueno!  
  
Onpu: es lo bueno de escribir fics! Tu les cambias la personalidad =D (se sale onpu de la historia)  
  
jaja luego le sigo se me seco el cerebro ._. 


	3. hip!

Cryeron ya no le seguiria? Pues noo!! Jaja Aquí esta la tercera parte!!  
  
--5 minutos después-  
  
Anna:Horo-Hoto!!! Prepara maas!!!  
  
Horo-Horo: no me llames Horo-Hoto!!.... ademas. no se como preparar masd y day musha todavía!!  
  
Llega Ryu..  
  
Ryu: que pasa aquí!? Traje un Karaoke n.n alguien quiere??  
  
Lyserg: Dyu!!! Q bueno vertee!!  
  
Ryu: Lyserg!!! o///o  
  
En eso llegan los soldados x  
  
Iron: no puede ser! Lyserg! Que haces con Hao u.u nos has traicionado y debemos de cumplir con nuestra justi..  
  
Hao: no te preocupes reinita!! Hip! (le da un vaso) ten un poco de esdto!!  
  
Iron: pero.. pero..  
  
Lyserg: tu no te preocubesd!! Esda muu-muy buena la bebida  
  
Anna: Hao T-T me traicionaste!! Porq le dijisdes reinita!  
  
Yoh: se dice dijiste. hip!  
  
Anna: no me corrdijas!  
  
Renamon_: q Yugi se transforme en Yami!!  
  
Todas: siiiii!! Que se transforme que se transforme!  
  
Yugi: eeeh!? O.o. bueno Yami!! Tu eres el que tienes fans yo no!  
  
Todas: nooo tu tambieen!! Tu eres lindu *0*  
  
@.@ loca transformación de Yugi tan tan aparece Yami xD  
  
Yami: hola ¬u¬  
  
Todas: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Precioso!!!!!!  
  
Rei-chan kon: Bakkura dame un abrazo!! Recuerda que soy la unica q te quiere aquí *u* aahh!! Andale abrazamee *lo abraza*  
  
Bakkura: oye alguien tomo de la bebida de Horo-Horo?  
  
Yami: hip. noo no nadie nadie!!  
  
Bakkura: yo me quedo con Rei-chan kon. pero veo q tu tienes problemas  
  
Yami: y no me puedo quedar con todas @.@?  
  
Llega InuYasha  
  
InuYasha: entregenme la perlaa!!!  
  
Todos parpadeando  
  
o.o  
  
u.u  
  
o.o  
  
Aome: te dije q no te equivocaras!!! Vente vamonos  
  
Miroku (diciendole a Jun Tao): oye, no te gustaria tener un hijo conmigo?  
  
Sango: vamonoos!!  
  
Anna: eso estuvo raro o.o'  
  
Hao: miraa ahí esda el Karaoke  
  
----en un intento desesperado y peleandose Hao e Yoh por el micrófono del Karaoke terminan juntos----  
  
Hao: en el mundo algo hayd rfundo dondse ya lo evistable llega  
  
Yoh: canta bieeeen!!!! *sape*  
  
.:::.y en la misma fiesta estan a punto de ver algo muy muy muy raro y q solo lo veran en el fic.:::.  
  
Len: Hoto-Hoto hip!  
  
Horo-Horo: mande we?  
  
Len: yo. hip yo te quiero un chingo wey ;____; eres uno de mis mejores amigos hip!  
  
Horo-Horo: yo tambien te quiero un friego wey hip! Eres uno de mis amigos mas preciados  
  
Les sorprendio!? Jajajaja esperense a ver lo que sigue!! 


	4. el beso

CAPITULO 4: el beso  
  
Mientras tanto en la gran pelea del karaoke...  
  
Yoh y Hao: porque sigo siendo el reeeey!!!!  
  
Bakkura: es la hora, casi todos estan borrachos y mi oportunidad para poder hacer algo!  
  
Rei-Chan Kon: Bakkura!!! A donde vas sin mii??  
  
Bakkura: ._......) emm, pues bueno, hiba a-a a tomar ponche!  
  
Rei-Chan Kon: ya veo ;____; y tmb veo q te querias ir sin mi!!!!!  
  
Bakkura: noo este esq yo... yo-yo no queria molestarte!!!  
  
Rei-Chan kon: pero no me molestaas!  
  
Bakkura: hay me hubieras dicho antes ^_^''''''  
  
Horo-Horo: Yoh! Yoh!!! Tengo algo q confesdarte! ;___;  
  
Yoh: que pasa Hoto-Hoto? Hip!  
  
Horo-Horo: es que... me acabdso de dar cuenda!  
  
Yoh: que que pasa! O__O  
  
Horo-Horo: I see dead people!! ;___;  
  
Yoh: pues clardo!! ¬¬ eres un shaman menso!!!  
  
Horo-Horo: ayd si verdap!  
  
Yoh y Hao de nuevo: yo se bien que estoy afuerda! Pero el bia en que io me mueraa se q me vas a llorar  
  
Anna: Yoh!! ;___; Hao ;___; por quien me decidiere?  
  
Tamao (pensando): por hao por hao por hao por hao!!!  
  
Hao: yo te ayudo!! A descidbir! (le da un beso en la boca)  
  
Anna: o////o  
  
Yoh: queee!? A zi!! Ingrata! T-T(besa a Tamao)  
  
Tamao: joven Yoh!!! o///o  
  
Se han dado cuenta de q tamao es la unica q no a tomado nada ademas de Yugi y Bakkura en toda la fiesta?  
  
Marcela: hola! ^_^  
  
Tamao: hola..... quien eres? Marcela: soy Marcela, soy amiga de la prima de la mamá que una vez choco con el señor que le vende chicles al tio del primo del compañero de kinder del señor que vende carnes en la esquina de la plaza donde la amiga de la prima-hermana de tu mamá va a caminar ^_^  
  
Tamao: o.o''' ooh... si te recuerdo ñ_ñ''  
  
Marcela: bueno... pues ellas son mis amigas, soy una shaman y mi espiritu es Link ^_^  
  
Tamao: o___o? li... que?  
  
Marcela: Link, Zelda? No sabes nada de eso?? Tuve que matarlo después de una batalla ardua con... ¬¬ ooh q demonios, el caso esq el es mi espiritu y estas son mis amigas Rika_minako, Lucia e Inna... o_o'' donde esta Inna?  
  
Inna: Fausto *0* eres el amor de mi vidaa!!!!  
  
Tamao: ñ_ñ' y como entraste a la fiesta  
  
Marcela: pues esq' fijate que manta es primo segundo de la tia de la vecina que cuida el perro de...  
  
Tamao: ya entendi ya entendi!!!! Y uds son Shamanes?  
  
Rika_minako: pues claro que si!!! ¬¬  
  
Tamao: o_o se parece a la señorita Anna!  
  
Rika_minako: ella me copio u_ú, pero soy mas poderosa, soy mejor q Yoh!!  
  
Tamao: y quienes son sus espiritus?  
  
Rika_minako: bueno pues... q Inna diga primero!!! ._.' donde esta Inna?  
  
Inna: Faustoo TuT eres el amor de mi vidaa!!  
  
Rika_minako: Inna!!! ¬¬ Fausto es casado!  
  
Inna: a q no! Es viudo =D  
  
Rika_minako: hay que haremos con esta u0u|||  
  
Marcela: pues dilo tu ¬¬  
  
Rika_minako: mi espiritu acompañante es Goku  
  
Tamao: Goku oO'? se refieren a ese hombre de pelo negro y raro?? @.@  
  
Rika_minako: si a ese ¬¬  
  
En ese mismo momento hiba llegando Bakkura con Hao (quien por cierto estaba todo ebrio)  
  
Bakkura: te reto a un duelo  
  
Hao: un due queee!? oO'  
  
~continuara xDD~ 


	5. el duelo primera parte xDD

Capitulo 5: el duelo... 1ra parte (me suena muy Yu-Gi-Oh! xDDDD)  
  
Hao: ydo no entiendo ni madrres q me disbdes!!  
  
Bakkura: muy bien!! Ahora saca tus cartas de duelo de monstruos!  
  
Hao: perdón oO q raybos es esdoooo!?!?  
  
Bakkura: quee!? No sabes lo q es un duelo de monstruos  
  
Hao: nop o.o  
  
Bakkura: demonios.... entonces q alguien pelee por mi o.o alguien q sea shaman!!  
  
Rika Minako, Inna y Marcela: eeh no pues suerte!!  
  
Bakkura: uds!! Son las unicas sobrias aquí!!  
  
Rika Minako: pues sii eso no lo escondo pero pss mis respetos para Hao!  
  
Bakkura: hey! Tu! La niña sentada en la computadora  
  
Onpu: quieeen... yoo!?!?! Nooo señor!! Pero antes que nada necesitas saber que amo a mi precioso Hao  
  
Hao: aay ensderio o///o  
  
Onpu: si lindo ^_^ y en segunda... ooh es Yami!! Hola Yami *saluda a Yami* te mando besos!!  
  
Yami: oh si gracias ^_^  
  
Bakkura: tuu pelea conmigo entonces por parte de Hao!!  
  
Onpu: ya q insistes!! 9.9 (no se como se escriba insistir xDD pero wenu) *onpu saca cartas de duelo de monstruos* a ver.. empezare con el dios dragon de las ilusiones oscuras... con mi dragon blanco ojiazul... 9.9 o tal vez con mi obelisc el atormentador??  
  
Bakkura: ehm... Haoo.. ñ_ñ seguro q no quieres jugar tuu?? Yo te presto la baraja  
  
Onpu: miedoso ¬¬  
  
Bakkura: pss es q nooo digo, yo necesitaba a Hao!! Digo osea tu sabees nooo ñ_ñ  
  
Onpu: aah sii o.o como digas, oye Yoh todavía sigue aquí limp bizkit?  
  
Yoh: bdss sip por ahí ¡hip! Se juee...  
  
Onpu: ooh gracias Yoh! ^_^ *se sale de la historia*  
  
Lucia: holaa ya llegue!! ... *¬*precioso!!! Ven para acaa!! (abraza a Yami) ven aca precioso mira cuanto as crecidoo!!  
  
Yami: esq ya no soy Yugi señorita ñ_ñ'  
  
Lucia: cloud!! Ven!!  
  
Cloud: si señorita u///u  
  
Squall: donde esta mi ama?  
  
Lucia: aah onpu se acaba de salir de la historia  
  
Squall: ah... gracias!  
  
Bakkura: (pensando) esto no a acabado aun!!! Hao, yo sere el q gobierne todo y el q ponga las reglas  
  
Hao: no te preocupsed, aun podemos tener un deuluo, perdo de cshamanes!  
  
Bakkura: (pensando) perfecto! Yo usare mis cartas, porq puedo darles vida!! Asi todo se arreglara  
  
Hao: perdfecto! Vee espiritu de fuego!  
  
Bakkura: pondre a rude kaiser en modo de ataque con 1800 de ataq!  
  
Hao: quee?!? ._. que es eso de lods atapques o qwuee??  
  
Bakkura: hay Hao!! Jajajajaja (risa malevola) tu nunca podras vencerme si no sabes nada de duelo de monstruos!!!  
  
Hao: y tu no dsabeds naada de ¡hip! Peleasd endtre shamanes!!!  
  
Jajajajaja suspenso o.o hasta ahí le dejo xDD (oigan se an dado cuenta q medio mundo a entrado en este fic xDD hasta mis amigas del colee!!!) 


	6. el duelo segunda parte xP 100 años despu...

Anna: mira Hyo!!  
  
Yoh: _o_! es Yoh!!!  
  
Anna: tu no me vienes a corregir we ¬¬  
  
Yoh: @_@  
  
Anna: parra la plea!!!  
  
Yoh: pero combo?  
  
Len: no we... te juro que cuando le arranque la cabeza a tu conejito fluffy era nomas pa q me hicierassd cadso!! ToT!  
  
Horo-Horo: aay we... ;o;!!!! JURALO!!!  
  
Len: no we ToT te estoy mientiendo perdo tu siguebme la corbriente!  
  
Yoh: haberdd... mmmm Amidaha Mahuru!!!  
  
Amida Maru: ._.?  
  
Yoh: posdeciona a Habru Xame!!!  
  
Amida Maru: pero amo Yoh... eso es un cuchillo de mantequilla .__.''  
  
Yoh: aah err... hip... Si 9.9 ia sabia... era broma  
  
Amida Maru: _o_|||||  
  
Marcela: turururuuuu  
  
Tamao: x_XU?  
  
Marcela: no se ._.  
  
Tamao: para q demonios ponen nuestra conversación?  
  
Marcela: no se ._.' yo creo q onpu queria rellenar espacio!!  
  
Onpu: una pregunta ._o algun dia me puse un 1?  
  
Todos: eeh?  
  
Onpu: no se ._. solo queria rellenar espacio!!  
  
Todos: _o_||||  
  
Bakkura: bueno... 9.9 vamos a continuar?  
  
Hao: zZzZzZzZzZz  
  
Bakkura: despierta ¬o¬!!!!!!!!! *le tira un balde a la cabeza*  
  
Hao: ay jijo de su mi.. Yoh: ..hermano!!!  
  
Hao: .o. QUE QUIEREDS!?!  
  
Yoh: utiliza dos cartas en el campo sacrificalas y dale vida a tu maga oscura  
  
Todos: O_________________o?!?!?!?!  
  
Yami: que dijo...? q le cortemos la cola al perro?  
  
Hao: ¬¬ espirritdu de servicio.. ay no ese es de la escubela x_X espiritu de fruego!  
  
Ryu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!! ToT  
  
Todos: oh no se muere!!!  
  
Ryu: me arranque un pellejito ToT!  
  
Todos: _o_  
  
Yami: algun dia escribiran algo coherente?  
  
Onpu: oyee ¬¬  
  
Hao: espriritu de freugo cómetelo!!  
  
El espiritu de fuego toma a Manta y se lo come  
  
Hao: ¬o¬!! NOO A ESDE NOOOO!!!! ¬¬' ya se le calento el cerebrn por andar de tnto fuergo 9.9  
  
Yoh: amdifa Mahuru!!!  
  
Amida Maru: -.-''' si amo?  
  
Yoh: posesiona a Haru Sadme!  
  
Len: sabia q alguun dia se alEaria con los Arábens -.-  
  
Horo-Horo: ay wey ToT callate!!! A mi me dan meyu  
  
Llega Yoh con su espada  
  
Yoh: rindbete Hao!!  
  
Hao: o_o ...... no..  
  
Yoh: bueno lo intente 9.9  
  
Anna le da un sape  
  
Anna: no señorrrr hip! Yo quelo mi fiesta WAAAAA (se pone... a llorar? oO)  
  
Yoh: en el mar la vida es mas sabrosa...  
  
Hao: ganarre estdo y sere fuerte y poderroxxo y me qdare con las shicaas de akiii hip!  
  
Onpu: a mi no me da ninguun inconveniente 9u9  
  
Bakkura: BASTAAAAAAAAAAA HAY UN SOLO LUGAR DONDE PODEMOS RESOLVER TODO ESTO Y ESE LUGAR ES...  
  
Todos: EL SHOW DE CRISPINA!!!  
  
Continuara o_X  
  
Por cierto thnkx a todos los q me han mandado mp's la vdd esq se q nunca los contesto pero esq no me cacho x_X y la vdd no les entiendo, pero la vdd me motivaron a seguirle xDD (de aquí a cuando xDDD) 


End file.
